A Night Together
by HollywoodTreasure
Summary: A three part story based off of a line in a HP twilight crossover; Unexpected Visitors by MudbloodWriter. All Vampire
1. Chapter 1

CarPOV  
>"NO ONE CALLS ME LILIAN!"<br>Rosalie screamed at Edward. Throwing him onto the ground. I sighed. It was three days after turning Rosalie. She and Edward still couldn't get along. I still had hope that they were destined for love as me and Seem were. During the past few days I had Edward 'court' Rosalie but he wasn't interested in her. Which infuriated Rosalie. She told me the first night that men of all ages began to notice her at age 12. She thought that since her and Edward were gorgeous they could have beautiful children. I didn't have the heart to tell her yet that she can't have any children. I warned Esme and Edward about it too. I don't want all her life to be ruined in a fast amount of time. A of frustration shriek went up again as Rosalie hit Edward again. She was thirsty again and wanted blood and that made her cranky. She refused to touch human and Edward was barely golden eyed himself so I usually took them both. Were they competed and fought over EVERY thing. Esme was off buying some clothes for Rosalie and trying not to kill them. The stress of newborns sometimes got to my love. I went over to the two bickering newborns.  
>"Rosalie why are you hitting Edward?"<br>She glared at Edward.  
>"He called me Lilian. No one calls me Lilian."<br>I bent down.  
>"Is that a reason to beat him up?"<br>Edward looked at me grumpily  
>"No."<br>Rosalie hit him again. A small crack appeared on his arm. That made Edward spaz.  
>"CARLISE! Rosalie cracked me!"<br>I stood up I was so fed up of them fighting.  
>"You know what? Tonight you two are going to sit in a room for however long it takes and settle your differences!"<br>Edward groaned. Rosalie smiled a little. This made Edward grimace. He pulled me aside.  
>"Carlise, Rosalie wants to you know, kiss. Tonight during the sit down, she was thinking about it!"<br>I smiled. That's what I wanted to happen.  
>"Exactly."<br>"Carlise! This girl and I, we are nothing alike!"  
>"We'll see."<br>I walked away eager to see what would happen. Esme got hone just before dark at modest home in Ontario. It was soon time to move again Rosalie and Edward had to graduate this June. Then we'd move. Never to come back. I was thinking maybe the Northwest next. I pulled the love of my life in for kiss. I could never get over her. She scooted upstairs to put Rosalie's clothes away. I called Edward and Rosalie inside.  
>"Okay I'm going to put you two in my study. I removed all the books the dear everything but two chairs and the couch. Now, settle your differences."<br>Edward and Rosalie went up to my study. Edward grumbling.

Chapter 2 

EPOV  
><em>I hate you Carlise!<br>_That's all I could think about as Rosalie's mind raced with all sorts of thoughts about kissing and getting married and making beautiful children. I sighed. I know how much Rosalie wants children and how distraught she is about Royce. So I guess event though I'm not fond of her I shall not tell her that she is barren just yet. Only if she gets me really angry. We walked in to the room and Rosalie sat in a chair straight back just as she was taught by her mother. I sat, relaxed on the couch. I don't remember if Carlise told her that I was a mind reader or not but I hope she stops thinking about what I look like naked soon.  
>"Edward the reason why I've been hitting is because I've been practicing."<br>That made look up. Unless she likes hitting or being hit during making love I had not an idea what she was practicing for.  
>"What are you practicing for?"<br>She sat up straighter.  
>"I want to go back to Rochester and kill Royce. I hate this new life. Not being able to sleep, eat all the foods I used to love, not being able to go to the beach when it's sunny and not even going out about when it's cloudy and get appreciated for my good looks since no one here does."<br>She sniffed at the last part and glared at me. I rolled my eyes. She still wasn't letting me in she was thinking about men in Ontario.  
>"How are you planning to do that?"<br>"By killing him and each of his friends while in a wedding dress before that monster can harm any other girl."  
>"Why a wedding dress?"<br>"The day Carlise saved me technically was 1 am of the day I was to be married."  
>That, I didn't know. It was understandable I guess for her to be angry. She was used to having all the boys gawk at her and when I didn't it frustrated her and sleep was some peoples escape from their problems and if she can't sleep; no escape. Now the food thing, when I first saw her it looked like she never ate.<br>A wail came from outside. Rosalie and I stood up and went to the window. It was a tramp. Common in this awful time. How Rosalie's family stayed rich I had no idea. I tensed even though he was a tramp, he smelt good. He was wailing from how hungry he was and how he heard of the great Dr. Cullen and that he was kind blah blah blah. I opened the window and jumped down startling the man.  
>"Is that you Dr. Cullen?"<br>He looked hopeful and it made sad. For a little.  
>"No but I can make the pain go away."<br>Then, I fed.  
>Chapter 3<br>RPOV  
>I gasped and slammed the window down.<br>_How dare he drink like that?  
><em>I sat back down on my chair. Waiting. A few minutes later Edward tapped on the window his eye bright red like mine. Mine however were not a choice. I opened the window and sat back down. I glared at Edward silently as he came in and sat down. Then he spoke.  
>"Yes I know I am a monster."<br>I looked at him shocked.  
><em>How did he know that?<em>  
>He answered my un asked question<br>"I am a mind reader. Some of us vampires  
>I flinched at that word. He continued ignoring me.<br>Some of us have special abilities."  
>I nodded.<br>"Do I have any?"  
>Edward chuckled.<br>"Possibly. We'll have to see."  
>Edward looked at me. I was thinking again about kissing the man in front of me.<br>"Well why not? Come over here."  
>He patted the couch and I obeyed like Mother taught me to do. He leaned in and I went the rest of the way putting my lips on his.<br>EPOV  
>She could not stop thinking about me! I grew tired seeing us kiss in her mind I decided to humor her and let her kiss me for real. I asked her to sit. She did since it was her learning to obey the male in the room. I leaned in and she did too and our lips met. I have to say it was the best first kiss I had ever had. I hadn't even had a kiss when I human. My friends used to tease me badly for it too. It was clear from Rosalie's kissing that she had several kisses before. I just don't feel anything with her. I don't think she did either anymore. We broke apart and she stood up.<br>"I think we settled our differences. Don't you?"  
>I smiled. She wasn't thinking of me anymore. She was thinking what she would have to hunt in a few hours' time.<br>"I agree."

I opened the door and she stepped out and went to her room and I went down to tell Carlisle how we worked everything out. Everything except telling her she's barren. I do not want to be there for that. I feel bad for Carlise or Esme who have to tell her


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV  
><em>I hate you Carlise!<br>_That's all I could think about as Rosalie's mind raced with all sorts of thoughts about kissing and getting married and making beautiful children. I sighed. I know how much Rosalie wants children and how distraught she is about Royce. So I guess event though I'm not fond of her I shall not tell her that she is barren just yet. Only if she gets me really angry. We walked in to the room and Rosalie sat in a chair straight back just as she was taught by her mother. I sat, relaxed on the couch. I don't remember if Carlise told her that I was a mind reader or not but I hope she stops thinking about what I look like naked soon.  
>"Edward the reason why I've been hitting is because I've been practicing."<br>That made look up. Unless she likes hitting or being hit during making love I had not an idea what she was practicing for.  
>"What are you practicing for?"<br>She sat up straighter.  
>"I want to go back to Rochester and kill Royce. I hate this new life. Not being able to sleep, eat all the foods I used to love, not being able to go to the beach when it's sunny and not even going out about when it's cloudy cause of my stupid eyes and get appreciated for my good looks since no one here does."<br>She sniffed at the last part and glared at me. I rolled my eyes. She still wasn't letting me in she was thinking about men in Ontario.  
>"How are you planning to do that?"<br>"By killing him and each of his friends while in a wedding dress before that monster can harm any other girl."  
>"Why a wedding dress?"<br>"The day Carlise saved me technically was 1 am of the day I was to be married."  
>That, I didn't know. It was understandable I guess for her to be angry. She was used to having all the boys gawk at her and when I didn't it frustrated her and sleep was some peoples escape from their problems and if she can't sleep; no escape. Now the food thing, when I first saw her it looked like she never ate.<br>A wail came from outside. Rosalie and I stood up and went to the window. It was a tramp. Common in this awful time. How Rosalie's family stayed rich I had no idea. I tensed even though he was a tramp, he smelt good. He was wailing from how hungry he was and how he heard of the great Dr. Cullen and that he was kind blah blah blah. I opened the window and jumped down startling the man.  
>"Is that you Dr. Cullen?"<br>He looked hopeful and it made sad. For a little.  
>"No but I can make the pain go away."<br>Then, I fed. 


	3. Chapter 3

RPOV  
>I gasped and slammed the window down.<br>_How dare he drink like that?  
><em>I sat back down on my chair. Waiting. A few minutes later Edward tapped on the window his eye bright red like mine. Mine however were not a choice. I opened the window and sat back down. I glared at Edward silently as he came in and sat down. Then he spoke.  
>"Yes I know I am a monster."<br>I looked at him shocked.  
><em>How did he know that?<em>  
>He answered my un asked question<br>"I am a mind reader. Some of us vampires  
>I flinched at that word. He continued ignoring me.<br>Some of us have special abilities."  
>I nodded.<br>"Do I have any?"  
>Edward chuckled.<br>"Possibly. We'll have to see."  
>Edward looked at me. I was thinking again about kissing the man in front of me.<br>"Well why not? Come over here."  
>He patted the couch and I obeyed like Mother taught me to do. He leaned in and I went the rest of the way putting my lips on his.<br>EPOV  
>She could not stop thinking about me! I grew tired seeing us kiss in her mind I decided to humor her and let her kiss me for real. I asked her to sit. She did since it was her learning to obey the male in the room. I leaned in and she did too and our lips met. I have to say it was the best first kiss I had ever had. I hadn't even had a kiss when I human. My friends used to tease me badly for it too. It was clear from Rosalie's kissing that she had several kisses before. I just don't feel anything with her. I don't think she did either anymore. We broke apart and she stood up.<br>"I think we settled our differences. Don't you?"  
>I smiled. She wasn't thinking of me anymore. She was thinking what she would have to hunt in a few hours' time.<br>"I agree."

I opened the door and she stepped out and went to her room and I went down to tell Carlisle how we worked everything out. Everything except telling her she's barren. I do not want to be there for that. I feel bad for Carlise or Esme who have to tell her I went back in because she never told me one thing.

"Why can't I call you Lilian?"

She looked down.

"That's what my father called me."

I gave her a hug and walked downstairs.


End file.
